1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research relating to authentication techniques is proceeding. Such techniques include biometrics, in which features peculiar to individuals, such as a fingerprint, voiceprint, the iris or a face image, are compared with a database to identify the individual automatically, thereby realizing an advanced user interface and security.
Further, the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-323615 discloses a technique in which personal authentication based upon a face image is applied to a digital camera or the like to assist in the organizing and classification of images after capture. The specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-088993 discloses a technique for changing image processing on a per-individual basis using results of personal authentication.
The specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-079894 discloses a technique for changing a display channel in accordance with the result of detection of a face image contained in image data, and also proposes a method of identifying the content of an image using a face detection function and conveying such content to the user in an easily understandable manner.
In personal authentication, however, authentication accuracy declines owing to a change in the object at the time of image capture or a difference in the shooting environment with regard to face image data previously registered. As a consequence, erroneous authentication results are displayed and the user feels stressed and is impatient ascribable to erroneous authentication. In particular, if objects having similar features, as is the case with brothers and sisters, etc., have been registered, there is a greater possibility that erroneous authentication will occur.